


Hands On You

by baeksbabygirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksbabygirl/pseuds/baeksbabygirl
Summary: Kyungsoo isn't just Kim Jongin's stylist - no he's much more than that.Warning: slight daddy kink





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. i don't actually /like/ daddy kink, but I hope the slight mention of it isn't too horrible.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ forkadionly fest.

“You’ll just ruin your hair this way.” Kyungsoo said, nearly breathless as the boy before him went up and down his neck, pressing quick yet luxurious kisses to Kyungsoo’s jugular.   
  
The two had been together for a little less than a year now – and had known one another for far longer than that. The truth was, Kyungsoo was Jongin’s hair stylist, and it had taken him being nearly jumped by Jongin to get the clue that the attractive, tan boy even saw him as more than just a professional business partner.  
  
As it was, Jongin’s manager had hired Kyungsoo. One of the many people in the industry that could not know – under any circumstances – that the two were sleeping together.  
  
“You can fix it later.” Jongin grumbled, still pressing urgent kisses to his skin, wanting nothing more than to rid Kyungsoo of his clothes. That much was evident in the way that Jongin tried – and halfway succeeded in unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s button down. He had gotten about halfway there before Kyungsoo stopped him.  
  
Even if he desperately wanted to finish.  
  
A low sound in the back of his throat, he pushed Jongin slightly off of him before he was doing up his buttons that Jongin had undone for him. “Anyone can walk in at any time, Jongin, do you not care for privacy?” even if he was dating one of South Korea’s top male models, Kyungsoo had at least the decency to fuck him in private.  
  
Rolling laughter enveloped the two of them, his model client and boyfriend shaking his head before letting his eyes droop dangerously as he shared eye contact with Kyungsoo. He knew that look, knew how dangerous it was, and shared a warning look with Jongin. However, even if he did warn Jongin with words and looks alone, he knew full well that if nothing happened right now, his ass was going to get it later.  
  
Jongin’s deep voice surrounded him – evidence of what had made Kyungsoo fall for the beautiful man in the first place. He so very rarely talked in the beginning, but his voice was like butter and an angel choir at the same time. If there ever was such a comparison.  
  
“That’s what makes it fun, don’t you think?” he asked, eyebrows hinting at something that had Kyungsoo’s eyes going wide upon hearing.   
  
His answer was less of a conviction than it was playful teasing, “Exhibitionist.” He murmured before stealing a kiss. Kyungsoo so very rarely made the first move on Jongin, but when he did, it was in private, and only ever light, fragile kisses that seemed to make Jongin smile brighter than when he did anything else.  
  
In the next few seconds, the two were pulling apart, several sets of footsteps coming down the long hall to tell them that company was on the way and that they were no longer going to be alone. There were so very few moments when the two were alone that they had gotten used to making time out of anything – as well as making space out of anywhere.  
  
There had been one time, with one arm bent back and his eyes closed too damn shut, Jongin had nailed him in a storage closet, just big enough for them both to fit in. And just big enough for Jongin to bend Kyungsoo over and take him right there in the middle of one of their shoots.  
  
Their excuse at the end of it, for being a few seconds late to the runway, had been that Kyungsoo was fixing Jongin’s hair and it just didn’t want to do as he wished. As it was, he was particular about the way he styled Jongin’s hair – down to the very last strand.  
  
But, of course, Jongin’s hair hadn’t been misplaced by even an inch after the fact. Truly, he had looked even better afterward, stepping out on that runway with a glow that no one could get so naturally as how Jongin had achieved it. Not just his skin, which was heavenly, but the burnished after glow that came after the two had sex.  
  
Kyungsoo felt like dying right there thinking about it, growing half hard and having to hide it behind the chair he stood behind, telling Jongin to sit down.  
  
In the next second, the door was opening and there was a whole mess of people coming in and out. A photo shoot today and an interview tomorrow, Jongin had several things on his plate this week alone. It was what came with being one of the top male models in South Korea. Kyungsoo had been more than proud and honored to start working with the famous Kim Jongin, even when he had been of a lesser name and caliber than he was now. When Kyungsoo had originally signed on to work with Jongin, the boy had been nineteen and just starting out, but already well on his way to fame.  
  
A few cover shoots later – all praising both his natural beauty as well as the stylists in charge of both his hair and makeup – and well…Jongin had become famous seemingly overnight.  
And just as quickly, Kyungsoo had found his way into the man’s heart.  
  
When the two had first starting working together, Kyungsoo had simply been doing his job. Going with Jongin to all of his shoots, to all of his runways, to all of his interviews – of the few that he had garnered in the beginning. He had been there simply as a professional was for their client, doing as they wished and styling Jongin’s hair to perfection. Down to the very last strand – absolutely perfect.  
  
So it had come as a surprise when, alone one day, Jongin had looked into the mirror staring over at Kyungsoo as he set up all of his tools to start, and asked if Kyungsoo was gay.  
  
The boy had choked – shocked by such a question spoken outright. He had almost looked around the room to make sure there was not anyone listening, though it had been too long since he had come to terms with his sexuality. Since starting high school years ago, really. But the question had still taken him aback, and had made him look back at his client with wide, owl eyes.  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” he had asked, but Jongin had shook his head.  
  
“No, completely serious.” And then he had crossed his arms, waiting for an answer as he asked again, “So, are you gay, or are you just going to stare at me like that?”  
  
It had taken him a little while to go back to what he was doing, cheeks flushed pink as he answered with his back turned to Jongin, setting up the rest of his supplies and foolishly making sure that they were all straight and lined up.  
  
“Yes, if you’re adamant on knowing the truth.” He had answered, quirking an eyebrow that he knew Jongin saw from his view of the mirror, “Why?”  
  
And then it had nearly given him a heart attack when Jongin had said – quite bluntly, he might have added – “Because I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you, and I was just wondering…”  
  
When Kyungsoo had looked back at his client – the boy with such sunny brown eyes – he had been less than surprised to see him sitting there completely serious. He had known for a while that the boy did nothing but speak his mind when he did actually speak up. Kyungsoo had known that since the beginning, from when he had heard the boy complain about the fit of the clothing he was being fashioned in, or how he had his own opinion on the makeup his artists did him up with. Even the way Kyungsoo styled his hair, he had an opinion on.  
  
But when it came to him, he was softer somehow. Less critical, almost. Kyungsoo had never been sure if that was just him being lucky or if the boy was actually pleased with the way he styled his hair.  
  
Jongin took Kyungsoo from his own thoughts, reminiscing in a way of their past together. It had been a long road down this highway – to each other – but the payout was always delightful, and Jongin always knew just how to fuck Kyungsoo good. That, and he had a few tricks up his own sleeves too.   
  
His hands didn’t just style hair.  
  
Thoughts interrupted by Jongin, who called across the room after answering a question that had clearly not been directed at him. But he would answer it nonetheless, as he always did.  
  
Something about how one of the other male models – Sehun – could eat and eat and eat, yet not gain any weight. The question had been rhetorical, a simple “How the hell can he stuff that much away?” from one of the designers on board their shoot today. Designers usually had load mouths and huge personalities. Sometimes those of which even rivaled the ones they were dressing for the day.  
  
Kyungsoo had never really enjoyed their company – but he enjoyed barely anyone else’s company lest it was Kim Jongin.  
  
“You should watch your mouth.” Jongin called across the room, his eyes roaming in the mirror to over where the designers were mulling around, practically doing nothing. They had either already dressed their clients or were getting ready to dress them once hair and makeup was finished.   
  
The designers looked up as if they had been shot in the chest, hands clutching their hearts like they had just been scandalized.  
  
Jongin scoffed at their looks without so much as a blink of an eye, “You try going a week or two only on vitamin water, and then you can judge us on what we eat after the show’s all over.”   
  
Kyungsoo knew only second hand the trials and tribulations of Jongin’s modeling career. A manager that was adamant on him eating well, exercising, and looking thin, thin, thin.  
  
It had scared him at first, seeing Jongin in those clothes with his body all angles and edges. But then it had come time to see him without clothes – and more than just undressing in the dressing rooms between walks, but really, fully undressed before him – and it had been a shock to see the slight definition, the shadows and curves that he seemed to hide so well beneath pants and shirts and sometimes even dresses.  
  
Some of the designers were a little crazy when it came to the cross dressing fashion of things – but Kyungsoo knew Jongin pulled it off all too well.  
  
The others ignored Jongin after his statement, going back to what they had been doing, while Kyungsoo pulled closer, his tools in hand and his lips coming awfully close to Jongin’s ear as he bent forward, touching up the last few details of his model’s hair. The others did not require his services, especially since he had only been hired out to work on Jongin, so truly Kyungsoo had nothing else to do today than wait for his “client” to hit the shoot.  
  
He had time to wait around and make small talk or watch Jongin get fired up behind the scenes. Even he knew that the moment Jongin set foot out that door and in front of the audience of directors and camera people that would be catering their fashion shoot today. The people all here today? Part of a group shot of some of the best models in South Korea. So, of course Jongin would be included.  
  
“Save the passion for the bedroom, Kim.” Kyungsoo murmured in his ear, wasting no time to pull away and get busy, touching up a few strands that seemed out of place, and then also making sure Jongin’s makeup was in place. Though Kyungsoo was not a makeup artist, he knew a few things here and there about the art – and it was an art. Jongin’s artist was apparently running late, and would only arrive after the first few shots were taken. There was no time to re-do the whole thing, so another model’s artist had needed to step in.  
  
Her highlighter was off kilter, his bone structure not apparent enough. The shoot needed to be edgy and bright, and though the highlighter she had used screamed as much, she had simply not used enough.  
  
Kyungsoo dusted more of the product on Jongin’s cheekbones, only pulling away when he was satisfied.  
  
Jongin grinned, smile pulling up to the side as he eyed Kyungsoo in the mirror, his voice a whisper when he said, “There aren’t many other times when you’re more beautiful than you are right now.” But then he shook his head lightly, “No, that’s not true. You’re beautiful when I have you bent over, hands tied –.” but Kyungsoo didn’t let Jongin finish his sentence, interrupting him by clearing his throat followed by a sharp glare.  
  
“Later.” He promised – and it was a promise. As soon as they were released from the shoot today, he was taking Jongin to eat, and then to the hotel room that they shared in the city for the shoot and interview tomorrow. Maybe he would promise his “client” dessert if he was well behaved.  
  
And maybe Jongin would just ask for it anyway, without Kyungsoo having to offer.  
  
Their conversation as interrupted by one of the directors of the shoot coming in and asking those that were ready to follow after him. Jongin leapt up from his seat with a dancer’s grace. Kyungsoo knew that before Jongin was a model, he had been a dancer – the sole reason as to why Jongin was now in the modeling agency. The talent agent had gone to one of Jongin’s recitals when he was still in secondary school.  
  
He had scouted him mid recital, sneaking backstage before even hunting down Jongin’s parents. The scout had said the deal would change Jongin’s world for the better – that he would see fame and success if he contracted with the scout’s agency.  
  
Jongin and his parents had agreed to the terms after several months, and now Jongin was here.   
  
Part of Kyungsoo was glad the scout had nearly hunted Jongin down. After all, the two would not have met if he had not been so ambitious, so tenacious in signing Jongin with his agency. When Kyungsoo had originally heard the story, he had wanted to kiss Jongin and thank the stars for his luck. It was only several months after the fact that he was actually given the change to do so.  
  
And now he would never stop kissing his tanned god of a boyfriend – thankful for every moment.  
  


…

  
  
“Don’t stop!” he yelled, eyes scrunching shut as he panted heavily, head facing down into the sheets and pillows below him.  
  
A dark chuckle answered him, the man standing behind him more than he could handle at times, but everything and everyone that he wanted. Kyungsoo did not know how he had gotten so lucky – how he had been so lucky not only to work with Kim Jongin, but lucky enough to love and fuck him, too.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?” and he rammed violently into Kyungsoo’s backside, making him moan and quake beneath Jongin’s powerful hips and hands, now gripping Kyungsoo’s ass as if his life depended on it. His life certainly did.  
  
His whined response was barely audible with his face in the pillows, but he said it anyway, only knowing Jongin would make him repeat it. “Please…” he begged, “Daddy, please don’t stop.” And he bit down on the sheets where his face fell, Jongin pushing him, gentle and forceful all at the same time.  
  
Another deep, dark chuckle before Jongin was leaning further into him, stretching his hole further and making him clench his fists, though they were already tied up behind his back.  
  
“That’s a good boy.” He said seductively – right before ramming back into Kyungsoo for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. No amount of time would be enough – forever would not even be enough for him. Kyungsoo had realized too long ago that he loved Jongin.   
  
Even as the other man stretched him apart and made him scream. It was all in a good way – always a good way…  
  
There was always that cool down time in between their sessions where Kyungsoo would run his hands all over Jongin’s body, just in admiration of the work of art that was Kim Jongin. He had never imagined being so lucky, never imagined getting to be so happy in his life.   
  
Not that he had been particularly sad before he had met or gotten together with Jongin, but it was just – well, everything all at once.  
  
Even with the secret evident of their relationship, and for professional sake, they had promised to one another that they would keep it a secret, it still made Kyungsoo so incredibly happy to have someone so…right for him. Right there beside him, too. Kyungsoo got the pleasure of working with him, and then getting to come home to the same person, however different his personality was in public or private. He saw passion blazing in Jongin’s eyes no matter what he was doing – whether it was walking onto a fashion shoot, taking pictures for magazines, or talking about what he did for a living during an interview.  
  
Jongin had always been full of this fire, and Kyungsoo had always admired that about him.   
The other man, looking up through lazy-lidded eyes, half asleep at this point from their session earlier, kissed up and down Kyungsoo’s jaw before murmuring a question.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice rough and full of lazy exhaustion, just the kind that Kyungsoo always had a hard time resisting. No matter what it was that Jongin said, he could not find it in himself to pull away, to say no. Nothing of that kind at all. It was dangerous when Jongin used that tone during work, as it only lended to Kyungsoo being more whipped for Kim Jongin than he possibly ever was before.  
  
He looked over at him, eyes full of something Kyungsoo could not quite place before he smiled softly, reaching over and gently kissing his lover’s eyelids.  
  
They could go from this passionate, hardcore…kinky couple, to being pure, soft, and just completely devoted to one another. Jongin may have looked like all edges and shadows during photo shoots, with his bridled looks and dark glances, but inside, Kyungsoo knew that he was a real softy. And Kyungsoo, though he had been told most times that he had an intimidating look as well, a “resting bitch face” as most people called it, Jongin had started calling him his little penguin when they had first starting dating. Cute, small, cuddly. When Kyungsoo had made a comment on how he wasn’t sure that exactly fit him, Jongin had come close, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes.  
  
He had whispered, “No, it fits.” And that had been the end of the discussion. Kyungsoo secretly liked it now, and always had to hide a smile when Jongin called him by the cute pet name.  
  
He glanced over now, reminded of the question Jongin had just asked him – of what he was thinking – and he sighed before leaning in to kiss Jongin once again.  
  
“You.” He whispered, voice cracking slightly as he said the words, but not caring for it either way. “Always you.” And Jongin smiled before curling up closer, the two falling asleep naked in one another’s arm.   
  
Kyungsoo would never understand how they went from such passionate, rigid, tight love to this gentle, caring love. But he would never complain.  
  
He adored it.


End file.
